L'ennui est mortel
by Tristana
Summary: Attention, gros délire. ouske nos deux génies débloquent complètement et que l'auteur s'est éclatée. RaitoL mais pas de citron en tout cas pas de citron vert.ne pas prendre au sérieux.je débute dans la tarte al zitrone...review obligatoire !


Titre . y en a pas… 'Quand un vampire ennuyé joue avec Death Note' je devrais avoir honte... (rire sadique)

Auteur : hmm… Un vampire fêlé de la théière. Tristana, des fois que ça vous dise quelque chose. Ah, oui, c'est une tarée, je la savait bien vu que… Tristana c'est moi !! et que maintenant je connais vos nom ! Tremblez humains !

Genre : Death Note passé à la moulinette tristanienne. Autant dire qu'il n'en reste pas grand-chose. Pour votre gouverne, sachez que j'ai conscience qu'ils sont totalement OOC, mais c'est normal chez moi.

Note de moi : Si vous vous retrouvez devant cette page, y a deux option : soit j'ai merdé et j'ai posté ça au lieu d'autre chose, soit j'ai posté en toute connaissance de cause. Les remarques sont les bienvenues mais je ne supporterais pas qu'on me dise que je suis à côté de mes pompes. Mes pompes, ce sont des New Rocks et elles sont boulonnées à mes pieds. De plus, j'ai écrit ce truc pour m'amuser, et aussi parce que je sais que j'écris peut être trop en anglais pour mon propre bien.

Disclaimer : JE VEUX L !!!!! Pas à moi, heureusement pour eux. Bien sûr, ils sont OCC… Bon, OK, ils sont complètement allumés, pire que les castors du même nom. Mais il fallait s'y attendre vu que c'est Tristana au bout du clavier, et que Tristana ne respecte pas du tout l'intégrité intellectuelle de personnages qu'elle torture, pas plus que celle des fics de ses camarades, comme ma pote Caro en fait la douloureuse expérience… Raito, sous mes coups de souris ravageurs est devenu schizophrène… Le pauvre… et pour L, c'est pire parce que je perturbe totalement son mode de pensée. Donc si vous vous refusez à voir nos deux génies préférés (et là je suis d'accord avec Kyoko, Ryuuzaki est choupi à croquer !) transformés en ados – presque normaux… (hormones comprises. Oui j'ai honte mais je fais avec.) Avec un Raito qui ressemble de loin a tonton Voldy… Je sais, je suis très méchante mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime… - vous savez où est la sortie.

Pour les autres courageux – ou suicidaires – bonne lecture et bonne chance pour la reprise !

01 : Problèmes existentiels

Décidemment, la vie de Raito Yagami ne pouvait pas être pire… Il était enchaîné à un détective insomniaque qui le soupçonnait d'être un dangereux sociopathe à sept pourcents. Pas tant que ça dérangeait vraiment monsieur le génie mais disons juste que selon son point de vue, dire de lui qu'il est un sociopathe est un peu exagéré… Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt dire qu'il est la seule incarnation valable de la justice en ce bas monde ? C'est vrai quoi… Bon d'accord, le détective en question peut aussi être vu comme une incarnation de la Justice mais, sérieusement, il ne pensait pas que ses méthodes étaient très… correctes. Un résidu de ce qu'il faut bien appeler conscience lui fit remarquer en termes dénués de toute ambiguïté que lui-même ne valait guère mieux si on regardait ça dans l'optique des méthodes utilisées.

Il chassa résolument cette chose inutile de son brillant cerveau et se concentra sur un problème certes trivial mais néanmoins d'une importance vitale : à savoir se détacher de l'étreinte strangulatoire d'un petit bout de femme hyperactif connu des services – sévices, corrigea-t-il mentalement – sous le nom de Misa Amane. Pour résumer, disons que le dieu de l'Utopie en création était en passe de virer schtroumpf sous l'effet de l'asphyxie provoquée par l'affection de sa petite amie – et marionnette – sous le nez de l'insomniaque saccharotique qui n'en avait strictement rien à cirer.

En effet, à cet instant le plus grand détective de ce siècle était en proie à un dilemme existentiel : est-ce qu'il allait commencer par la tarte meringuée au citron, ou alors par le parfait à la fraise qui l'appelait à grand renfort d'éclat de glacis ? Entre les deux sa fourchette balançait avec la régularité d'un pendule.

Un cri d'animal blessé se fit entendre, aussitôt suivit d'un soupir de soulagement : Raito avait réussi à se dégager et Misa, qui avait beau ne pas du tout être du même avis, ne pouvait rien y faire. L aurait aussi bien pu ne pas s'en préoccuper… S'il ne s'était pas à ce point attaché à Yagami Raito. En effet, ce dernier attrapa Misa et la jeta dehors sans ménagement – sa vie en dépendait. Or, pour ce faire, il avait dû traverser la pièce. Et donc, par une réaction en chaîne, traîner le détective loin de ses desserts, mettant fin – provisoirement – au dilemme dans lequel il était plongé.

Par cette même réaction, Ryuuzaki s'étala royalement par terre à côté de Raito, qui ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait presque à ses pieds, occupé qu'il était à essayer de bloquer l'accès de la chambre à Misa qui, bien que petite, faisait preuve d'une ténacité qui, bien que parfois utile, pouvait se révèler incroyablement désagréable. Tout du moins selon les critèr ajouta-ies de son petit ami, et plus généralement, de toute personne la côtoyant plus que dix minutes.

Le problème Amane une fois résolu, Raito pris conscience que son rival était assis sur le sol en face de lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le jeune haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as fini, Yagami-kun ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Oh… » Un air impassible plaqué sur son visage, Ryuuzaki rassembla ses forces et REaito compris, trop tard, ce qui allait arriver…

« Yaarrrrggghhh !!! » Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que Raito s'étala de tout son long par terre, tandis que Ryuuzaki, emporté par son élan, se relevait.

« Juste pour te faire remarquer que ce n'est pas agréable de se faire envoyer par terre alors qu'on a rien rien fait. Plus sérieusement, » ajouta-t-il en voyant Raito le gratifier des yeux révolvers « la prochaine fois que tu veux te débarrasser d'Amane, je préfèrerais que tu me prévienne. Je pourrais toujours te donner un coup de main et au moins, ça t'éviteras de me déranger pendant que je réfléchit. »

« Tu réfléchissais ? » Question stupide, L réfléchissait tout le temps. Quand il ne dormait pas mais comme il ne devait dormir que quatre heures par mois – en étant optimiste…

L le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité, avec un air qui signifiait clairement : 'Arrête de traîner avec Amane, sinon ton QI va régresser à son niveau…'

Sans mot dire, il retourna s'asseoir devant ses parts de gâteaux. Bon, alors…

Pendant que Ryuuzaki était de nouveau absorbé, Raito se prit à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait à ce point perdu son sang froid contre Misa. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'être dur avec elle, et même très souvent mais bon. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de paroles… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il avait une hypothèse mais il s'empressa de la mettre dans la section 'dossiers à effacer' de son cerveau. Car elle incluait une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée jusqu'ici et que pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais voulu envisager. Mais dire à une pensée de s'en aller est à peu près aussi efficace que de dire au feu d'arrêter de brûler… ça n'a aucun sens et Raito en était douloureusement conscient…

02 : Rien ne va plus

Rien ne va plus pour Ryuuzaki… Pourquoi tout devient si compliqué à partir du moment où, comme on est catalogué comme génie, on se met à envisager toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables ? Y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Ce jour-là était définitivement un jour sans. Mais avec beaucoup de contrariété. Il était de mauvaise humeur et, une fois n'est pas coutumes, cela se voyait. Aujourd'hui, il méritait l'appellation de 'grognon personnage'. Il faut dire que rien n'allait comme il voulait.

D'abord, il s'est endormi – ce qui n'est pas courant. Ensuite, il s'est endormi en même temps que Raito. Et pour finir, il s'était réveillé dans une position assez compromettante qui incluait le fait d'être emberlificoté de manière inextricable avec son meurtrier potentiel par une chaîne qu'il avait lui-même imposé. Le pire étant que sa conscience, qui décidemment est d'humeur à le contrarié encore plus ne cessait de lui souffler que ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive.

Non, c'était vraiment une sale journée. Enfin… si on excluait le fait que Raito était vraiment très beau quand il dormait. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il ne l'était pas au départ mais il arborait alors un sourire serein que notre petit détective, un peu mal réveillé, aurait bien aimé penser que c'était pour lui.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas assez à penser avec sa mort plus qu'éventuelle pour en plus se mettre à penser à SON suspect de cette manière. Il aurait bien besoin d'un contrôle technique du placement de l'esprit, il semblerait que le sien commence à se faire la malle dans le mauvais sens. Il avait subitement envie de se taper la tête contre les murs…

De son côté, Raito ne valait pas mieux. Il semblait incapable de faire le point, et même s'il savait pertinemment que personne ne s'en rendrait compte – à part peut être Ryuuzaki, mais on en peut être sûr de rien – il était secoué. C'est vrai que normalement il gardait soigneusement ses distances avec son colocataire forcé. Normalement, Ryuuzaki, s'il dormait, s'endormait toujours après lui, donc, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce soir-là… Peut être qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, mais c'était peu probable quand on connaît le sujet – à savoir un génie mégalomane et psychopathe.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'est retrouver à vouloir se serrer contre Ryuuzaki – non pas qu'il l'admettrait sous la torture. Il avait bien dormit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Sentir la chaleur de ce corps près de lui a agit comme un calmant. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser complètement ce qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'il avait sentit ses bras fins se resserrer sur lui, il s'était senti bien. A sa place. Il secoua la tête. Il nageait en plein délire, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir un psy.

D'un autre côté… Il jeta un regard en coin à son camarade. Lequel n'avait pas on plus l'air dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de consulter. Il pourrait peut être se servir de ça. Pas comme un moyen de pression mais plutôt comme un moyen de gagner la confiance 'du-type-le-plus-méfiant-de-la-planète'. Une partie de lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment ça… Mais le problème n'était pas là. Le problème résidait de manière plus générale dans le cas de conscience créé par cette situation. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était arrivé de manière répétée. (autre coup de d'œil vers son collègue.)

Ledit collègue avait des réflexions plus ou moins similaires. A ceci près qu'il n'envisageait pas du tout la situation sous cet angle et que cela risquait de perturber ses projets… et peut être, par la même occasion, de réduire son espérance de vie. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien réjouissant, il faut l'admettre.

Les deux génies en étaient là de leurs introspections respectives lorsque le père de Raito perdit patience – enfin – et finit par les réveiller en les informant par de doux éclats de voix que la nuit il fallait la passer à dormir et non pas faire dieu savait quoi sur internet ou ailleurs.(1) Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir tout le monde et même l'auteur de la tirade. Les deux jeunes hommes se plongèrent donc à corps perdu dans leur recherche, tout en se demandant ce que Souchiro avait bien pu entendre 'dieu sait quoi' et 'ailleurs'... Et de se poser des questions par rapport au sujet des menottes qui les liaient malgré eux…

(1) Pour le coup de l'internet, c'est juste parce que c'est ce que me disent mes parents quand je leur dis que je ne dors pas la semaine quand je suis à l'Université. Mais le 'ailleurs' était involontaire de la part de Souchiro qui, certainement, ne pensait pas à ce que vous pourriez penser.

03 : Ouske ça chauffe

Pendant que leurs géniaux esprits turbinaient sur ce constat, ils continuaient d'enquêter. Il semblerait que Raito et Ryuuzaki soient vraiment exceptionnels car, contrairement à la grande majorité de la gent masculine, ils sont capables de faire plusieurs choses en même temps et surtout de tenir deux fils de pensées totalement différents. En fait, ils sont capables de réfléchir, ce qui, en soit est un exploit…

Ce n'est pas comme si le père de Yagami avait fait exprès de dire ça, L en était tout à fait conscient. Il n'empêche que ça ne facilitait pas sa concentration. Mais alors pas du tout. Encore se serait-il arrêté à internet…

Effectivement, Yagami Souchiro n'en menait pas large. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que son fils unique, non content d'être soupçonné d'être un sociopathe, soit enchaîné à une autre personne pour une durée indéterminée. Surtout quand on sait que la personne en question est L. D'autant plus que s'il arrivait 'quelque chose' maintenant, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même vu que c'est lui qui a prononcé 'la phrase de la discorde'. Ou élément perturbateur.

Raito, quant à lui, se demandait vaguement à quoi pouvait bien penser son vis-à-vis. C'est vrai que les paroles de son père lui trottinaient dans la tête et ne semblaient apparemment pas décidées à foutre le camp. Oui, la vie ne pouvait pas être pire. Il ne manquait plus que Misa pour que son bonheur soit total mais malheureusement – pour qui ? – la gothique miniature était en tournage. Il décida de ranger ça dans un coin de sa tête. Plus particulièrement, d'y classer verticalement. (2) Cela fait, il retourna travailler mais sans pour autant être soulagé. Il sentait bien qu'une discussion allait venir… et, étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela arrive.

Dès que les autres furent loin, le jeune homme se laissa gracieusement tomber contre son bureau, où sa tête atterri avec un bruit sourd un peu moins gracieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yagami-kun ? » Et c'est parti mon kiki !

« A ton avis ? » Il fit une pause et repris, plus calmement devant l'absence total de réaction de l'autre taré qui avait les yeux rivés sur son écran. « Depuis le temps, tu devrais pas avoir la preuve que je ne suis pas Kira ? » Bon d'accord, c'est ce qui s'appelait rentrer dans le tas mais si cette mascarade ne cessait pas bientôt, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Ni de ses pulsions… homicides dans le cas présent. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« Si je l'avais tu crois pas que j'aurais fait enlever ça, » rétorqua Ryuuzaki en agitant son poignet entravé. « Je te l'ai dit, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi. »

« On ne sait jamais. » Et il arrosa copieusement son collègue d'injures hautes en couleur – mentalement bien sûr, c'est pas comme s'il avait envie de se prendre un coup de pied dans le nez. Les gens ont tendance, lorsqu'ils sont en proie a des sentiments qu'ils estiment indignes d'eux, à les rejeter sur la personne pour laquelle ils éprouvent ces sentiments. Raito en avait conscience mais s'acharnait à l'occulter, pour la simple et bonne raison que : 'Erk, même pas en rêve !' (3)

Conscient que continuer sur sa lancée ne le ferait paraître que plus suspect, le futur Seigneur et maître de la planète décida de la mettre en veilleuse de manière radicale : il allait bouder. Oui, bouder. A son âge… faut-il que la situation soit à ce point désespérée pour qu'il prenne des mesures aussi drastiques.

L ne fit aucun commentaire, et au bout d'un moment – soit, trois heures, dix-huit minutes et quarante-sept secondes – se leva pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il était quand même presque dix heures du soir et s'il voulait être opérationnel jusqu'à une heure avancée, il s'agissait de prendre des précautions. Il alla prendre sa douche, traînant derrière lui un Raito dans un état second… C'est vrai que les horaires de Ryuuzaki étaient tout sauf normaux, et il avait beau ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il n'en est pas moins vrai que tenir une douzaine d'heure devant un écran, ça finit par faire mal aux yeux, surtout quand on ne pregarde pas ailleurs de peur de tomber sur un regard d'insomniaque, et qu'à ce rythme sans manger autre chose que des… comment peut-on appeler ça ? Des substances douteuses tellement sucrée que ses dents en perdent leur émail rien que d'y penser… Bref, tout ça pour dire que Raito était légèrement fatigué et que son estomac allait finir par clamer haut et fort son mécontentement. Ce qui ne serait pas très 'divin' comme comportement. Pas plus que deux-trois petites choses qu'il s'était pris à imaginer sur le compte de son 'co-détenu'.

Il ne sortit de sa transe que pour sombrer dans une autre, celle-ci étant causée par la vue d'un certain génie aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait d'un air… inquiet ? Interrogatif ? Derrière une frange aile de corbeau envahie de goutelettes. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, peut être parce qu'il avait pu donner une quelconque preuve de sa culpabilité pendant qu'il… rêvassait. Les puits sans fonds le scrutait et il se rendit compte que ce visage était un peu trop près du sien pour son confort. Remarquant sa gêne, Ryuuzaki se releva et laissa le champ libre à Raito. Qui se précipita dans la salle de bain aussi vite que sa fierté le lui permettait. En claquant la porte si bien que celle-ci rebondit sur la chaîne avant que L ne la rattrape.

Et à Raito de se rendre compte qu'il était rouge comme disons, une tomate cœur de bœuf en plein été. C'est-à-dire très très rouge… Foutu Ryuuzaki ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse comme une collégienne effarouchée. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dedans et il se promis de ne plus toucher à une quelconque sucrerie de sa vie. Il allait entrer dans la cabine de douche lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'un fait intéressant : il était encore habillé, ce petit problème résolu, régla la température sur 'froid polaire' en espérant se calmer, mais se dit après réflexion que ce n'était pas vraiment utile d'attraper une pneumonie pour si peu.

C'est lorsqu'il se shampouinait vigoureusement les cheveux que sa 'conscience' choisit de revenir à l'attaque en lui rappelant ce qu'il avait pensé de Ryuuzaki quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il se rendit compte que le terme employé n'était pas vraiment approprié au vu des… circonstances… Il se maudit silencieusement tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir le plus dignement possible de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fout- dans laquelle il était.

(2) Dans mon langage, 'classement vertical' signifie 'à la poubelle'.

(3) Un volontaire pour coller une baffe à Raito ? D'un autre côté… y a un truc qui s'appelle cauchemar, si ça peut aider…

04- Chantilly mon amour !

Ils finirent quand même par manger… Dans un silence assourdissant où un simple 'passe-moi le sel' aurait été le malvenu. Il ne faut pas déranger des génies qui se jaugent. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, cette situation aurait pu être comique mais pour les deux concernés, il en aurait fallut plus pour qu'ils aient envie de rire. En fait, chacun faisait abstraction de l'autre, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par leurs cas de consciences respectifs.

Ils débarrassèrent et allèrent ensuite au salon, non sans que Ryuuzaki emporte avec lui un saladier de fraises et un bol débordant de chantilly saupoudrée de sucre. A noter que le saladier devait bien peser dans les trois kilos…

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté de la table basse, sur deux canapés identiques. Les ordinateurs étaient presque la seule source de lumière dans la pièce, si l'on excepte trois lampes sur pieds qui se couraient après. Sans se presser, L dégustait ses fraises, les trempant – non, les noyant – méthodiquement dans la chantilly. Raito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la délicatesse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant, saisissait un des fruits, l'immergeait dans cette espèce de nuage sucré et le portait ensuite lentement à ses lèvres… Minute… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Non, c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'il se mettait à observer Ryuuzaki. Lequel, comble de malchance, le regardait juste à ce moment précis.

Décidemment, Raito perdait les pédales. Fichues hormones à la con ! Bon, ça pourrait être normal si l'on ne parlait pas de Kira observant le détective chargé de le capturer, et accessoirement de l'envoyer sur le grille-pain… (4) Et là encore, Kira pu maudire Raito tout son saoul parce que ce dernier avait encore une conscience, certes résiduelle, mais une conscience quand même – qu'il avait très envie d'envoyer pointer à l'ANPE. En effet, cette foutue () conscience avait encore trouver le moyen de faire presque admettre à Raito qu'il ne détestait pas L à ce point-là sinon, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de penser à lui en des circonstances quelque peu… hors du cadre professionnel, dira-t-on.

La conscience de L faisait la même chose à l'égard de son propriétaire, l'interrogeant sur le but réel de ces menottes. Ce qui le laissa pour le moins perplexe. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à approfondir la question dans le sens où tout ce qui lui importait se résumait à : attraper Kira et le faire payer pour avoir presque réussit à le faire tourner en bourrique… et payer pour la souffrance qu'il causait… aussi… Pour simplifier, le pauvre petit détective commençait à entrevoir une raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore enlevé les menottes à Raito. Et ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment, tout simplement parce que le 'public relation' n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Alors ne parlons pas d'interaction autre que professionnelle. Surtout en ce qui concerne son principal suspect – bon, soyons honnête, son SEUL suspect. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un examen approf- complet de son petit cerveau qui risquait de subir de graves dommages collatéraux dû à une tension permanente et croissante.

Il allait craquer. Et c'était la dernière chose à faire. Surtout si Yagami Raito s'avérait être Kira. Alors là… Il l'aurait vraiment dans le… baba. Le terme lui fit penser au baba au rhum et le poussa, par un enchaînement de pensées plus ou moins compréhensible, à reprendre sa dégustation de fraises.

Il savait que Raito l'observait et qu'il était mal à l'aise. Oh, bien sûr, c'était quelque chose de quasi-imperceptible mais vivre avec quelqu'un 24 heures sur 24, ça finit par laisser des traces. Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'incident de l'autre jour qui le perturbe à ce point-là ? Non, Raito n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement perturbé et ce genre de chose ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Il y avait autre chose. Etait-ce en rapport avec Kira ? (Mais non mais non…) Il continua d'avaler ses fraises d'un air absorbé. Alors que son regard ne quittait pas l'écran, tous ces autres sens étaient aux aguets, attendant une réaction quelconque.

De son côté, Raito semblait avoir des petits soucis pour faire le point. Notamment empêcher ses yeux de se relever régulièrement – le plus discrètement possible – pour regarder son rival. Ryuuzaki venait de mettre son pouce devant sa bouche et il savait que le détective venait d'avoir une idée et que son cerveau devait carburer. Il se demandait ce qui se passait sous la tignasse sombre du jeune homme.

Il le détestait mais pourquoi ? Certes, il était l'ennemi de Kira mais Raito dans tout ça ? He bien on ne peut pas dire que Raito savait où il en était… Loin de là. Il repris donc son analyse comportementale de son vis-à-vis, ce qui était largement plus intéressant que la même analyse sur Misa. Oh, elle était mignonne, bien sûr, mais sérieusement, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais sortit avec quelqu'un comme elle si elle n'avait pas été le second Kira. Et à chaque fois, il voyait ça comme un acte de bravoure qu'il effectuait dans le but de servir ses visées politiques. Ce qui n'est pas faux.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il en arrivait à trouver le jeune homme « assit » en face de lui comme plus… intéressant. Bon d'accord, disons le tout net, plus attirant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir si c'était à cause de son air d'enfant trop vite grandit, son obsession des sucreries en tout genre, ses cheveux qui retombaient tout le temps devant ses yeux, la grâce étrange qui émanait de lui quand il se mouvait. Il ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose le poussait vers Ryuuzaki. Et ce quelque chose donnait envie à Raito de hurler. Parce qu'il savait que ce dernier était un obstacle à son rêve mais d'un autre côté… peut être comprendrait-il ? Ce type était une énigme… a chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir cerner, voilà qu'il s'en prenait plein les dents parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à telle ou telle chose. Et ça le frustrait. Ça le mettait en rogne et en même temps, il avait envie de savoir.

Bah, il réfléchissait trop. Mieux valait oublier tout ça et revenir à des sujets légèrement moins métaphysiques (la pataphysique, c'est mieux !).

Planté devant son écran, Ryuuzaki semblait n'avoir aucune idée du drame qui se jouait à moins d'un mètre de lui. En fait, une idée, certes tordue, mais une idée quand même, était en train de germer dans son esprit. Il était manipulateur, ça ne lui posait aucun problème mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de manipuler Raito. Peut être qu'il se demandait si ça servirait vraiment à quelque chose. Probablement pas, connaissant le caractère parfois un peu… emporté du sujet.

Il était tellement préoccupé – pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de Kira, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter – qu'il sembla oublier un instant où se trouvait sa bouche et réussit à se mettre de la chantilly un peu partout. A savoir, jusque sur la joue. Il s'essuya la joue pensivement, sans vraiment y penser. Il sentit un mouvement et un cliquetis de chaîne. Raito se déplaçait mais il avait presque peur de savoir où est-ce qu'il allait. Son pouls s'accéléra drastiquement lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Raito se rapprocher de lui. Pas bon ça. Retraite ! Sonnez la retraite ! Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il était bloqué. Et pourtant… Il se décida à regarder son rival, plantant son regard de jais dans celui, ambre rouge, de celui-ci. Il fut déconcerté par ce qu'il y vit mais n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage car une main passa derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se sentait piégé. Anxieux de ce qui allait se passer. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'un petit quelque chose : il avait oublié de la chantilly… Là, son cerveau se mit en veille alors qu'il vit le visage de Raito se rapprocher dangereusement…

Raito n'était pas le genre de personne à agir sans réfléchir mais là… Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau se fit la malle lorsqu'il vit que Ryuuzaki avait oublié un peu de chantilly, au coin de ses lèvres. Il se sentait obnubilé par cette perle de sucre et ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et il franchit la distance qui les séparait. Ryuuzaki ne fit aucun mouvement, et pour cause, il semblait paralysé. Le plus grand détective du monde était incapable d'articuler un mot. C'est un jour à marquer dans les annales kiraenne.

Mais à cet instant plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Son cerveau avait décidé de le livrer à lui-même, en proie à ses émotions. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de son ennemi juré, même si à ce moment précis plus rien ne comptait. Le terme d'ennemi avait perdu tout son sens. Il vit les yeux de Ryuuzaki s'écarquiller alors qu'il s'approchait encore, focalisé sur les lèvres fines de celui-ci. Son esprit partit en courant… Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Ryuuzaki et il se doutait que son vis-à-vis pouvait entendre les sourdes pulsations de son cœur qui s'emballait. Il le tenait et sentait qu'il tremblait presque. Pourquoi ? Il lécha délicatement le substrat sucré restant sur la peau de l'autre, qui se figea. Il sourit et passa sa main dans le dos de l'autre homme, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Il se demandait, tout à fait platoniquement, (5) si elles étaient aussi douces et sucrées que ce qu'il pensait. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur celles du détective, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. A croire qu'il était un glaçon à forme humaine. Ce qui serait un peu dommage… pour la suite des événements.

Raito finit par s'écarter, un peu découragé et surtout vexé par l'absence de réaction de l'autre soi-disant génie. Et apparemment ce fut tout ce qu'attendait notre Ryuuzaki national… Le déclic se fit et ce fut au tour de Raito de voir () ses lèvres se faire assaillir (j'aime ce mot.) par celles d'un détective qui apparemment ne comptait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le laisser filer. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au futur dieu sociopathe de sévi- service. En fait, ça lui plaisait même beaucoup… Il mit quand même dix secondes avant de réagir… pleinement dirons-nous par soucis de convenabilité.

Soudain, L se prit à sourire contre les lèvres de Raito… Le genre de sourire tellement maléfique que si Raito n'avait pas été Kira, il aurait sans doute crut que c'était Ryuuzaki le meurtrier. A cet instant, Raito se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à surveiller ses arrières s'il ne voulait pas finir en position… de faiblesse vis-à-vis de son rival-plus-si-rival-que-ça-en-fait.

Ryuuzaki sentit sa proie… euh, pardon, son suspect, lui échapper. Cela dit, il ne se plaignit pas – il allait payer mais chaque chose en son temps – et attendit. Comme Raito se contentait de le regarder, il se décida à l'aider, parce que, c'est pas tout ça mais bon. (Oh eh hein bon !) Il revint donc à l'attaque… Alors que sa conscience kiraenne revenait à l'attaque pour lui faire comprendre en terme dénués de toutes ambiguité qu'il ferait mieux de bouger le- de se magner pour trouver une solution, Raito eu le bon sens de l'envoyer se faire mettre en enfer. (6)

(Ellipse de temps parce que l'auteuse n'aime pas écrire des trucs à l'eau citronnée… Et que ça fait du bien aux lecteurs de se faire des films..)

Au final, notre ami Raito décida qu'il pouvait bien épargner L, en arguant que ce serait mon drôle sans avoir le détective à combattre. Voilà pour la raison officielle, officieusement… Eh bien… L était quand même très mignon quand il dort… en fin, il est tout le temps mignon mais quand il dort, avec ses cheveux qui tombent devant ses yeux et ce petit sourire satisfait sur le visage… Minute, satisfait ? L'enfoiré. Il faut dire que Raito en avait pris pour son grade et que pour être honnête, il se demandait si L n'avait pas rattrapé presque toute une vie de frustration en quelques heures… Avant de se promettre que ça n'arriverait plus – en parlant de la frustration, bien sûr.

Les menottes ne le dérangeaient plus tant que ça après tout. Et il semblait avoir parlé à voix haute, car le sourire de Ryuuzaki s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, se noyant avec délice dans ce cocon douillet de chaleur humaine, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver un adversaire à sa mesure dans ce monde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'ai finit… Je n'écris que pour m'amuser et comme je n'arrive pas à écrire de yaoi, je n'essaie pas. D'un autre côté, j'en connais deux qui serait prêtes à m'arracher la tête rien que parce que je lis des Raito/L en anglais à longueur de temps. Je ne fais pas exprès si je les trouve bien assorti. ET ceux qui sont pas d'accord, et ben je les enchose ! Na !

(4) Je me dois de préciser que la métaphore du grille-pain par rapport à la chaise électrique est à moi. Ça m'est venu, comme ça alors que je regardait mon petit frère faire griller ses toasts. On appuie sur un bouton, ça grille et ça saute quand c'est prêt… Pardon pour les analogie douteuse mais comprenez moi, je suis censée être en train de faire mon exposé d'histoire et je passe dans moins de vingt jours…

(5) Mais bien sûr, Raito… C'est beau le déni, surtout dans ce genre de situation où nier ne fait qu'aggraver son cas… Le pauvre. (A noter que s'il veut vraiment pas, j'en connais une qui voudrais bien. Et non, vous ne la connaissez pas. Je suis personne.)

(6) Dans le cas présent, on peut se demander si c'est vraiment la conscience qui… enfin bon. Vous avez compris.

(7) On te croit…


End file.
